character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario (Canon, SMBZ)/StarMario89
|-|Base Mario= |-|Fire Mario= |-|Cape Mario= |-|Racoon Mario= |-|Hammer Mario= (Credits to BatMario753 for the notable attacks section) 'Summary' Mario is of the main protagonists of Super Mario Bros. Z, a flash animation series created by Mark Haynes. He, along with Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Shadow set off to find the Chaos Emeralds to stop Mecha Sonic and protect the Mushroom Kingdom. Stats Tier: Low 7-B, possibly 7-A | At least 7-A, likely higher Name: Mario Origin: Super Mario Bros. Z Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Advanced Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery (In addition to his hammer, he mastered using a spear and a statue as weapons in unique ways in only a few seconds), Statistics Amplification via Power ups, Spin Attack (With or without Cape Feather or Raccoon Leaf), Fire Manipulation (With Fire Flower), Fire Bullet Projection (With Fire Flower), Charged Attacks (With Fire Flower), Danmaku (With Hammer Bros. Suit/Fire Flower), Cape Manipulation (With Cape Feather), Flight (With Cape Feather and Racoon Leaf), Healing/Resurrection (With 1-Up Mushroom), Hammer Generation (With Hammer Bros. Suit), knowledge on being a medic and a plumber | Enhanced Stats, Team Combination, Invulnerability | Vertigo Inducement (With Cape Feather and via Cape Twister), Fire Blast (With Mario Finale), Infusion (Can combine fireballs together for a stronger attack), same as his original counterpart minus the Infinite Supply of Hammers and Flash Step Attack Potency: Small City Level, possibly Mountain level (Could scale to Turbo Mecha Sonic, whom survived the Breaker Beam and casually survived an explosion that generated this much energy) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Easily stomped Semi-Super Turbo Mecha Sonic, who was going to destroy Yoshi's Island, far stronger than before) Speed: Subsonic (Keeps up with Sonic, who ran a mountain) with Supersonic+ to Hypersonic Reactions (Somewhat comparable to Sonic on reactions, who can react to missles, which have speeds of Mach 2.5 to Mach 9.7) | Same Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class, possibly Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class, likely higher Durability: Small City Level, possibly Mountain level | At least Mountain level, likely higher Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Base Mario' **''Hand-to-hand Combat: Mario is a master in hand-to-hand combat. His fighting style varies from mixed martial arts, to street fighting techniques, to techniques borrowed from the normal Mario series, and even to techniques from other series like Street Fighter.'' **''Spin: Mario spins around like a top, rapidly hitting his opponents with each rotation. This move has two variants. The first, where Mario sticks his hands up in to the air and then spins around to hit his opponents. And the second, where he sticks his arms out by his sides and spins around to hit his opponents. With the second variant, he can act like a helicopter and fly short distances.'' **''Multi Uppercut: Mario does a Series of multiple small uppercuts stacked on top of one another.'' **''Hammer Spin: Mario spins horizontally with his hammer outstretched smashing any enemy that's in his path. Similar to his other spin attack, he seems to be able to fly short distances since he spins like a helicopter.'' **''Ground Pound: Mario curls his feet up in mid-air, spins once, and slams downward.'' **''Hundred Cracking Fist of the North Star: Mario unleashes a flurry of speedy punches on his opponent.'' **''Athleticism: Mario can jump high distances, performs somersaults, perform backflips, and many other impressive athletic techniques.'' **''Stomp: Mario sticks his feet out and slams down on an opponent. Unlike his canon counterpart, Mario has displayed this technique on many more places than just the head or the top of whatever he's attacking, such as Mecha Sonic's chest.'' **''Super Jump Punch: Mario uppercuts the opponent in the air, making coins pop out of them.'' **''Destroying Rising Dragon Fist: A powerful raging uppercut attack that Mario uses to end a combo.'' *'Fire Mario' **''Fireball: Mario creates a big fireball and launches it at the opponent. He can also rapid fire these fireballs.'' **''Charged Fireball: Mario puts both of his hands together and charges a fireball. The longer he charges, the more powerful it gets.'' **''Double Fireball: Mario creates two fireballs and combines them in to a bigger and more powerful fireball which he will then launch at the opponent. Quicker than a Charged Fireball, but not as powerful'' **''Mario Finale: Mario creates two fireballs, combines them, and then charges the fireball even more. He then releases the fireball, unleashing it as a long, zig-zagging powerful fireblast.'' *'Cape Mario' **''Flight: Mario gains extremely potent flight. While flying, he also gains a speed boost.'' **''Cape Spin: Mario uses his spin attack, but also uses the cape for it like a razor blade, making it more powerful.'' **''Slowed Descent: Mario uses his cape to slow his descent while falling from a high place.'' **''Cape Twister: Mario slaps the opponent with his cape, making them spin around uncontrollably like a top in addition to damaging them and making them dizzy.'' *'Racoon Mario' **''Flight: Mario gains the ability to fly, very similarly to his cape power up.'' **''Tail Spin: The same as the Cape Spin, but using his tail instead, making him hit lower than with his cape.'' **''Slowed Descent: Mario uses his tail to slow his descent while falling from a high place.'' *'Hammer Mario' **''Hammer Creation: Mario can create hammers to fight with and toss at his enemies. He can create many at once and toss them rapidly while spinning his arms, though he seems to not be able to aim very much when he does this.'' **''Dual Wielding Hammers: Mario creates two hammers to dual wield.'' **''Hammer Spin: Mario spins around rapidly while holding two hammers out, hitting his opponents with them.'' *'Star Mario' **''Star Power: Mario uses a star and becomes enveloped by a sparkling aura. He becomes much more powerful and invulnerable for forty-fifty seconds before it runs out.'' Key: Base & w/ Power-Ups | Star Empowered-Mario Category:Tier 7 Category:Sebastian Pereira90